


First Anniversary

by AspiringPickUpLineArtist



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Star Wars
Genre: Anniversary, BDSM, Collar, Comfort, Dinner, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Love, Sleep, collar and leash, fluffsmut, leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AspiringPickUpLineArtist/pseuds/AspiringPickUpLineArtist
Summary: REYLOtop kylo | bottom rey•COLLAR & LEASH•FLUFFSMUT•BDSMThis was a gift for a friend of mine! Enjoy~ ^^





	First Anniversary

         The entire day had been exhausting. Walking home with multiple bags hanging from her arms, Rey stumbled through her front door, and quickly kicked the door shut behind her. She shuffled to her bedroom and dropped the baggage onto the bed. "He'll be home in an hour.." Rey mumbled to herself, mentally planning out their one year anniversary date night. It was a big deal, and she made sure everything was perfect. It was hard work, but the event she had planned would definitely make up for it, she thought.

         After a cool, relaxing shower, Rey dried herself off and walked out into the bedroom. She rustled through some of the bags, searching for a particular item she had bought at the mall earlier. Rey pulled out a black and red lingerie set, adorned in lace and lightly bedazzled with silver rhinestones. Along with it, came a leather studded collar, accompanied by a leash. Perfect for a kinky mate. Rey looked over her purchase and doubted herself, for her self-confidence was far too low to pull such a mature outfit off. She looked down at her body and sighed. "Here goes nothing.." 

         There was a sudden knock on the door when Rey had finally finished setting up for the big night. The door clicked open. "Hey darling.. You look amazing.." Kylo said softly, his eyes exploring Rey's body. She was, of course, clothed in a red, long sleeve dress. Obviously. "You too, Ben.. I mean.. You always do." She smiled shyly and took Kylo by the hand, leading him to a long awaited and freshly cooked dinner. "You did all this for me?" he asked in shock. "For us. Because I love you," Rey replied sweetly, her cheeks adorably flushing pink. "Thank you so much, honeybun. I love it. I bet it's delicious too." She was definitely living the life. Rey could not be any happier than at this moment.. At least until later that night..

         With their bellies full, Kylo swept Rey off her feet and carried her to their bedroom. "But the dishes-"   
"Shh... I'll do them tomorrow.."  
"Sure you will, Ben."  
"I will."  
"Okay. Whatever you sa-"

Rey was suddenly cut off when Kylo threw her onto the bed, and smirked to himself. "There's more to this night isn't there- I know you, Rey. You got somethin' planned, don't you." Rey stuttered and shook his accusation off. "It's nothing."   
"Then what's this?" Kylo spotted a bag from a familiar store in the corner of the room, very poorly hidden. He walked over to the bag whilst still staring at Rey, and pulled out the same collar and leash from earlier. Rey blushed profusely and curled up in her spot on the bed. Kylo smiled, and tilted her head up by her chin. "Hey, I'm just teasing you.. There's nothing to be afraid of.  I'm completely okay with this, and I'd love to try it out with you, baby. Okay?" She nodded and lovingly pressed her lips to his. Kylo pulled away slowly and chuckled. "You're adorable, you know that? Now how about we get to what you really wanted.." 

       Rey gulped and suddenly felt the soft sting of the cold air against her skin as Kylo started unzipping and peeling off her dress. Within seconds she was splayed across the bed, her thighs eagerly rubbing against eachother. "What's this? You went and bought some new lingerie, huh?" Rey simply nodded. "Well lemme tell you, darlin'. You look fuckin' beautiful." He smirked to himself and licked his lips, slowly starting to crawl on top of her. "The collar.." Rey said lightly. "Hm?"   
"The collar."   
"You want me to put it on you?"  
She nodded.  
"Want me to use the leash too?"  
She nodded again.  
"Alright babygirl."

      Rey was now on all fours, the collar strapped around her neck, and her legs shaking. Kylo undid his pants and slid her panties down, staring at the excessive wetness dripping from Rey's pussy. With Kylo stroking his already stiff cock, Rey couldn't be any more excited. She knew the kind of pleasure she was in for, and it only made her arousal worse. "B-Ben..?"  
"Yes, baby?"  
Another hit to the uterus.   
Goddamnit Kylo.  
"Could you.. Fuck.. Please.." Rey was panting, letting her pent up sexual needs overwhelm her. "Just fuck me!"   
Kylo grinned. "Whatever you say, babe!"  

     And with that he was inside of her, with one thrust. Rey nearly melted, as it was the first time in months that they had any kind of sexual contact. She buried her face into the pillow in front of her and moaned softly. Kylo started moving at a medium pace; slow enough to be gentle but fast enough to please. Rey continuously whimpered and whined as the walls of her pussy contracted around Kylo's cock. She nearly choked on her moans, though, when Kylo took the leash in his hand and pulled back sharply. 

       Rey's head swung back, her tongue lolling out and her back arched. She could feel the pleasure jolting down her spine as her lover sped up his thrusting pace and hit her in all the right places. Kylo was heavily breathing and moaning softly, grunting every time he thrusted. Rey was practically screaming, her face completely red and her eyes tearing up from the overwhelming sensation. Kylo's pace got faster as he felt himself nearing climax, simultaneously bending over to grope Rey's breasts. She felt her clit swell as she reached down to rub circles around it, adding on to the pleasure. 

         Soon enough, with one last thrust, Kylo pressed himself into Rey as he filled her womb to the brim with semen. Rey let out a longing whine and finally, her body gave out. She was laying on the bed, a sweaty, cum-filled mess. Kylo unclipped Rey's collar and put it aside. He laid down in the bed next to her, tucking himself back into his pants. Rey turned to face him, smiling softly. "That was amazing..." she whispered. "I know."   
"Oh shut it."  
They laughed and scooted closer to eachother. "Hey. I love you." Kylo put his arm around Rey. "I love you too, Ben." 

      The night didn't go exactly how she planned, but she's glad it didn't. It was the best first anniversary any couple could ever have. They sleepily sealed the night with a kiss, and dozed off with Rey in Kylo's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, it's Aspi ^^
> 
> This one took me a bit to write, but it was so worth it (Ｔ▽Ｔ)
> 
> This one's just for you, girlie ;)
> 
> Anyway, have a lovely day~  
> Bye! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧


End file.
